Kiele
by Penguin Tamer
Summary: What if Link had a companion, a childhood friend that he eventually fell in love with? How would things change? R&R all


Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I do NOT own Zelda. O.- Did anyone think I did? But I DO own Kiele, as well as the face. If you wanna use it or her, ask first. Shankyuu. Nor do I own any lyrics I may use ever in this fic.  
  
The horse galloped past. "Link, you're shaking..." The girl turned to face me. "Wake up, Cucumber..." I heard something, and turned around to face a black horse, with burning red eyes. The man riding it raised his hand, forming a ball of dark magic. "Cucumber? You okay?" I panicked, and sat up, screaming.  
  
Kiele pulled me close for a hug. I was trembling, covered in a cold sweat. She rubbed my arm, then brushed my damp hair away from my eyes. "You okay, Cucumber?" I smiled a bit at my nickname, used only by her. If anyone else used it, they'd get beat up.  
  
"I just had a nightmare." She laughed a bit, and squeesed me tighter.  
  
"Damn horses. I cursed 'em off last time yeh had one." I joined in the laughter, but became serious as she did. I looked into her gray-green eyes, visable even in the pitch-black dark of night in the Forest. She ruffled my hair a bit.  
  
Her tan skin seemed seemed to be pale in the moonlight, probably an effect of her Shekiah half. The other gave her skin the tanness all year long, the naturally dark Gerudo. A strange combination, but not as strange, perhaps, as the zoanthrope blood running through her blood.  
  
One of her parents had been a fox, the other a black tiger, so when she transforms, she gets the body structure of the fox and the colouration of the tiger.  
  
I snuggled against her. My best friend since we were little. She rested her chin on the top of my head, and I rested my head against her neck and chest. I was still breathig heavily, and trembling a bit.  
  
"Scractch my arm?" She held my left arm limply in her right and gently scratched scratched from wrist to elbow. She started to softly sing one of the songs she was taught by the Gerudos, which neither of us knew the translation to.  
  
I fell back asleep by the time the song was over, but still felt myself being held even closer to her, still being scratched.  
  
"Wake up! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy!?" I heard the small squeaky voice above me, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Kiele was still holding onto me, but the scratching had stopped. Her breathing was slow, so I figured she was asleep. I looked at where the voice had come from and saw a blue fairy.  
  
"Finally! You're awake!" I blinked and shifted a bit, and Kiele yawned. She stretched out and rubbed her eyes. She let go of me, so I moved, giving her more room to stretch her long legs. She was the tallest girl in the forest, and was taller than even me, and I was the tallest boy. She was about 5'6, and I was 5'4.  
  
"A fairy. Wowie doodles."  
  
"I'm Navi, and the Great Deku Tree has assigned me to be your partner from now on!" She was kind of perky, but even though Ki hated perky, she seemed to like her.  
  
"You GLOW." Ki giggled a little. "And you're BLUE coloured." She pointed and laughed. "Yay!" Ki's wiccan powers allowed her to create black light, with some blue light mixed in, so those had always been her favourite colours.  
  
And since she was a black-magik witch, she had some evil tendancies to people and things that weren't those colours. Or just to people that pissed her off. Hell, she'd hated me for a while since I 'looked like a Cucumber'.  
  
"Or course I'm BLUE, you silly girl, I'm an AIR element fairy."  
  
"Ha, I'm fire and darkness."  
  
"Lovely." Kiele nodded.  
  
"Well, let's go see the Tree!" She pranced out of my house and jumped off of the balcony. I followed, and climbed down the ladder a few steps, then jumped the rest of the way.  
  
"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" Saria ran up to me and talked as Ki swatted at her fairy, then chased her around for a while.  
  
"Hey." I smiled a bit, Ki grinned seeing it. Then stuck her tongue out at me. She knew I liked Saria, even if it was just a small crush.  
  
"So, what's up?" She noticed Navi. "Wow, you finally got a fairy! Now you're a real Kokiri!" Ki snorted a little. I stared at her for a while, then listened to Saria.  
  
"Yea, and I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree." Saria smiled widely at that.  
  
"That's a great honour, you go see him. I'll wait here for you." I nodded, then followed Ki to the Meadow.  
  
"Hey, Mr. No Fairy! What do you want with the Great Deku Tree?" Ki blinked.  
  
"You didn't hear?" He shook his head, a slight look of love on his face, the same look all the boys gave her when they saw her. "Link was summoned. 'Sides, he's got a fairy." He accent held his attention, even if it didn't look like it. She had that exotic accent of the Gerudos, that made all the boys swoon. I enjoyed the way she talked too, and had a crush on her, as well. But I did a good job hiding it.  
  
"Well, he's gonna need a sword and sheild to get past..." Ki smiled.  
  
"You mean, these?" She pulled out a sword and sheild from behind her back. I took them and strapped them to my back. Mido grumbled and moved to the side.  
  
"How'd you get them?" I asked as we walked past.  
  
"I magiked them up." I pulled the sword out. It was a longer, stronger looking version of the Kokiri Sword, and a metal reinforced version of the Deku sheild, with a different symbol, a pentacle. (Is there a 't' in that? I'm not sure.)  
  
"Nice. Thanks." She nodded, then waved a hand, destroying two Deku Babas. I picked up the sticks and put them somewhere. (Wherever the hell he puts the shtuff he picks up...)  
  
"Yep." We got to the meadow, and I gasped a little at the sight of the Great Deku Tree.  
  
Well? What so far? R&R! By then all!  
  
~Tamer 


End file.
